


Found Family and Christmas Traditions

by TragicAlex



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas traditions, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oh wait, almost proposal, it's christmas eve they're all hanging out idk what else to say really, they all have their own unique tradistions because i thought it would be cute, yes chan loves the polar express yes I love the polar express shut up its fun movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicAlex/pseuds/TragicAlex
Summary: Some normal Christmas traditions helps Vernon realise a few things
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Found Family and Christmas Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly I just wanted to say Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate and Happy Holidays to those who don't, I hope everyone is having a really good day today. Here is my gift for all of you during this season of giving a fluffy verkwan fic.

Vernon was laid down on Joshua’s bed staring up at the ceiling, whilst Joshua carefully wrapped a present on the floor.

‘Hyung how did you propose to Jeonghan-hyung?’ Vernon asked.

Joshua looked up at Vernon at that, Vernon was still intently looking above him not meeting Joshua’s eyes.

‘I’m sure Jeonghan has told you the story like a million times at this point,’ Joshua replied rolling his eyes, he went back to the present.

‘I know you hyung, that wasn’t how you actually proposed was it,’ Vernon said, sitting up to look at Joshua now.

‘I have no idea what you mean,’ Joshua replied, focusing intently on the already wrapped present.

‘Then why are you still wrapping an already wrapped present, also why are you wrapping it now on Christmas Eve.’

‘Firstly, I’m making sure I wrapped it perfectly, and Secondly, you know that if I had bought Hannie’s present any early than the last exact second he would have found it already,’ Joshua replied finally putting the present down and turning around to face Vernon, ‘Why do you want to know how I actually proposed to Jeonghan?’

Vernon shrugged looking at the floor, ‘No reason.’

‘This is about Seungkwan isn’t it, I hope you know that if you propose at Christmas, he will fucking kill you.’

‘I know that, I just, how did you know? How did you know you wanted to actually spend your whole life with him? That you were ready for that kind of commitment to someone?’ Vernon asked, he was still staring intently at the floor.

Joshua sighed and shrugged, ‘I dunno, I don’t think you ever really like know for certain. Life is constantly a surprise, but what I did know, what I do know, is that I wouldn’t want to face life with anyone else.’

Vernon nodded; he was quiet for a moment taking in everything Joshua said. He then looked up from the floor, ‘So how did you actually propose?’

Joshua laughed softly, ‘We were just watching really shitty tv and Jeonghan was yelling at the screen, and I just knew that this was exactly how I wanted to spend the rest of my life. So, I just kind of blurted out, marry me.’

Vernon grinned, ‘That’s so fucking sappy.’

Joshua shrugged, ‘That’s better than what Jeonghan said.’

‘What did he say?’

‘He said that it was lame and that I better come up with a much fancier proposal if I wanted any wedding at all,’ Joshua said.

Just then they heard the front door to Joshua and Jeonghan’s apartment crash open, and all the noise that came with Jeonghan, Seungkwan, Seokmin and Chan entering the home. Jeonghan was the one who came crashing into the bedroom, whilst the footsteps of everyone else led into the living room.

Jeonghan immediately dropped himself into Joshua’s lap, ‘So what have you two been up to, whilst leaving me to look after the kids.’

‘Nothing Hannie,’ Joshua said, rolling his eyes as he wrapped his arms round Jeonghan’s waist.

‘Hyung was telling me how he actually proposed to you,’ Vernon said, grin spreading across his face whilst Joshua glared at him.

‘But that’s such a lame story,’ Jeonghan whined.

‘I think it was romantic,’ Joshua said, glare now turning to Jeonghan.

‘It was very sweet, but it’s just such a boring story. People don’t want to hear about-‘ Jeonghan started.

‘Oh, what people don’t want to hear about how I was so overcome with love for you I just couldn’t hesitate huh,’ Joshua interrupted.

Vernon chuckled and got up to go into the living room, leaving his hyungs to continue to bicker. When he entered the living room, he found Chan and Seokmin focused on a seemingly intense game of Mario Kart whilst Seungkwan was paying attention to his phone.

Vernon smiled and went and sat him self next to Seungkwan, he kissed him on the forehead to get his attention.

‘Nonie, I’m busy,’ Seungkwan said whining, still focused on his phone.

Vernon pouted, ‘But I want your attention I missed you.’

‘You saw me like 3 hours ago,’ Seungkwan said, rolling his eyes.

‘I can miss you in those you three hours, I’m very clingy you know.’

‘You’re spending way too much time with Jeonghan-hyung,’ Seungkwan replied, finally looking up from his phone.

Vernon shrugged, ‘I don’t think I am.’

‘You say that and yet you can’t stand 3 hours away from me, sounds like Jeonghan-hyung’s influence.’

Just then Jeonghan came into the room, almost like they had summoned him. ‘I heard people talking about me,’ Jeonghan said, far too dramatically.

Joshua walked on behind him, ‘Babe I don’t think you did.’

‘Doesn’t matter if I heard them or not, I’m certain they were talking about me, who wouldn’t want to talk about me,’ Jeonghan stated, turning to look at Joshua challenging him to respond.

‘Anyway, we need to start getting dinner ready, I’m fairly certain the kids are getting hungry,’ Joshua replied rolling his eyes at his husband, walking past him.

That caught Seokmin and Chan’s attention, they whipped their heads around the two completely forgetting about the race they were in the middle of.

Vernon and his friends had their own Christmas traditions, some of them couldn’t see family because they lived too far away, some of them just wanted to avoid the chaos of a family Christmas, and the rest of them would just prefer to spend it with their friends. Since there was 13 of them though, they did Christmas Eve split in half and then Christmas Day they all spent at Seungcheol, Jihoon and Soonyoung’s since it was the biggest house. Jeonghan and Joshua, and Minghao and Jun normally took control of Christmas eve, it was just how they liked to do it.

Vernon always liked Jeonghan and Joshua’s Christmas eve the best, most of them would go out with Jeonghan and do last minute shopping for tomorrow and buy any extra food they would need to tonight, whilst at least one other person would stay behind with Joshua and help do any last-minute wrapping. Then in the evening they would all help set out a load of random food and just basically have a sort of buffet thing and they would all sit around and watch shitty Christmas movies or something, it was nice and cosy.

‘You four better help us put shit out on the table, or we wont feed you,’ Jeonghan said already headed into the kitchen.

Seokmin and Chan were close behind him, having sped from where they were on the sofa over to him.

‘I can be incredibly helpful can’t I Channie,’ Seokmin said.

‘Yes, Yes, Seokmin always helps me, do shit he’s very helpful, please feed us hyung,’ Chan said, begging.

Vernon chuckled hearing them basically beg Jeonghan for food, like he wouldn’t force feed them if he had to.

‘Come on you two you’re not getting out of helping this year,’ Joshua said, looking at Seungkwan and Vernon.

‘I don’t know what you mean, we helped last year,’ Seungkwan said, pouting.

‘Don’t give me that, Minghao complained all night last Christmas about how you helped him for two seconds then dragged Vernon away to make out with him in the bathroom,’ Joshua said shaking his head.

‘It was Vernon’s fault for dressing so good, you can’t blame a man for being weak,’ Seungkwan said already standing up.

‘Yes, we can,’ Jeonghan called from the kitchen.

Seungkwan was clearly about to respond when Vernon butted in, ‘Come on Kwannie, let’s just actually help this year,’ Vernon said, standing up and grabbing Seungkwan’s hand beginning to pull him in the direction of the kitchen.

‘But what about our Christmas tradition, of sneaking away so we don’t actually have to anything,’ Seungkwan said, still whining.

‘make it look like you’re helping and when no one’s looking we run away to the bathroom,’ Vernon whispered into Seungkwan’s ear so no one else could hear.

Seungkwan grinned, finally walking into the kitchen, he spotted Jeonghan about to pull out a rather large bowl of salad, ‘Oh hyung let me help with that,’ Seungkwan said, going over to Jeonghan.

Vernon chuckled at his boyfriend, watching him for a moment before going over to where Seokmin was trying, and most definitely about to fail, balancing four plates on his arms. Vernon grabbed one of the plates before it could crash to the floor and then picked up the other.

‘Come on, you hazard to society,’ Vernon said heading to the dining room.

‘I am not a hazard to society that’s bullying,’ Seokmin said, carrying in the other two plates.

‘Vernon-hyung is absolutely correct, you’re a hazard to society and yourself,’ Chan chimed in.

‘Channie you’re supposed to be on my side,’ Seokmin said, now actually whining. He put the two plates he was carrying down on the table and turned to Chan, to glare at him.

‘Just because I’m dating you, doesn’t mean I’m going to lie to you and our friends,’ Chan said, kissing Seokmin’s cheek.

‘You’re the worst,’ Seokmin said.

‘If I’m so bad why are you dating me,’ Chan said, already headed into the kitchen.

‘You tricked me into it,’ Seokmin said, following after Chan.

Just as Seokmin entered the kitchen Seungkwan came out carrying two plates with him, he locked eyes with Vernon and a grin formed on his face. He stopped next to Vernon putting the two plates of sausage rolls down and grabbed Vernon’s hand.

‘Jeonghan and Joshua-hyung are bickering about the dessert again, Seokmin-hyung and Chan are doing whatever it is that they do, everyone is distracted, let’s escape,’ Seungkwan said, already pulling Vernon in the direction of the bathroom.

Vernon chuckled, ‘How could I ever say no.’

The two quickly sneaked into the bathroom Seungkwan turning the light on, Vernon smiled and just stared at Seungkwan.

They all had their big group traditions, but nothing beat the small traditions that each had with each other. Jeonghan and Joshua, always bickered over when the appropriate time to bring out dessert was. They had come to a proper agreement on that like 2 years ago it didn’t stop them from bickering about it with each other each year. Mingyu and Jihoon had this thing where Mingyu would kiss him at exactly midnight on Christmas Day, because he wanted that to be Jihoon’s first gift. Jihoon always acted like he hated it, but really and truly he loved it and thought it was very cute. Soonyoung every year would try desperately to get Wonwoo to play Just Dance with him, and Wonwoo never agreed. That was until last year, when Soonyoung finally persuaded him and outed their relationship to everyone, on Christmas, this year it was going to be a surprise to see if Soonyoung could persuade Wonwoo into embarrassing himself again. No one really knew what Jun and Minghao did, they would just always disappear for about an hour and when they came back, Minghao would pretend he wasn’t crying and Jun would just stick to him like glue through the entire night. Vernon guessed it had something to do with China, as much as Minghao tried not to show it, everyone knew how homesick he would get, especially at Christmas. Chan had to watch Polar Express every year on Christmas eve, and absolutely no one was allowed to complain, not that anyone would. Seokmin was the one who implemented crackers during Christmas Dinner, he watched a movie which had them in several years ago and thought they were so tacky and fun that he had to make sure that they all did it too. Everyone loved it, not that anyone would want to admit that to him. For Seungcheol, his special Christmas tradition was just to have everyone all together under one roof, with a proper big Christmas dinner. Being able to spend time with the people who are most Important to you was always something that was always important to the eldest, it was something he had done with them since he had first met Joshua and Jeonghan at university, and every time the friend group grew new people joined their Christmas dinner. It started with 3 broke college students, and some ramen in a tiny one bed apartment, and now it was a proper big Christmas dinner with 13 best friends in a proper house.

Vernon and Seungkwan’s tradition, was something they had done even before they were even dating. It was just to sneak off somewhere, usually to avoid helping, and just hang out with each other. Before they were dating, they would just talk, once they had started dating it had turned into making out.

Vernon remembered the Christmas a few years ago, the one right before Vernon had asked Seungkwan out. During that one, they had had a fight about a week earlier but still, Seungkwan dragged him to the bathroom, and they just sat there not saying anything to each other. At the time Vernon didn’t even know why Seungkwan was mad at him, now he knew why, he took too long figuring out what they were to each other, that he even liked Seungkwan. But it was that Christmas Eve sat on the floor of his friend’s bathroom that it had finally clicked. All he did was stare at Seungkwan, memorise every inch of his face his gaze racked over his best friend’s body, he just looked so beautiful and it was in that moment that Vernon knew he really wanted to kiss his best friend.

It was also just like that, that Vernon figured something else out, this Christmas Eve, three years later, three of the best years he had ever had, dating quite possibly the love of his life. He realised just how much he loved Seungkwan and just how much he most definitely wanted to marry him.

Vernon brought up a hand and caressed Seungkwan’s cheek, ‘Kwannie, I love you so fucking much, it’s impossible to put into words. You are the best thing to ever happen to me, you make me a better per-‘

‘Hansol Vernon Chwe you better fucking not propose to me on Christmas fucking eve,’ Seungkwan said, looking right through him.

‘Seungkwan, I wasn’t going to,’ Vernon, said, he was lying, he was absolutely lying.

‘Nonie, my dear, the love of my life, literally the perfect man for me, I know you, too well. You were so about to propose to me,’ Seungkwan said, challenging him to prove him wrong.

‘Okay, I might have wanted to,’ Vernon conceded. ‘But clearly you don’t want to marry me,’ Vernon added, dramatically.

‘Obviously I want to marry you, idiot, but we are not having our proposal be at Christmas,’ Seungkwan said, he quickly pecked Vernon on the lips, ‘But we can plan a much better time for a proposal.’

‘Oh, if I’m not doing it now, I absolutely refuse to tell you when I’m doing it, it has to be a surprise,’ Vernon said, grinning.

‘But Vernon, I already know you’re going to propose you might as well just tell me when,’ Seungkwan said, whining.

‘Nope, not going to, you’ll just have to wait.’

‘HANSOL VERNON CHWE, BOO SEUNGKWAN, STOP MAKING OUT AND COME HELP FOR FUCKS SAKE,’ Jeonghan screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have plans to post some more fanfiction both seventeen and the boyz focused very very soon. I have a series I want to start for Seventeen and a bunch of TBZ wips I still need to finish, I'm hoping to get another fic up before the end of this year so watch this space.
> 
> follow me on twitter or tumblr if you want  
> Twitter: @scorpiosang  
> Tumblr: Tragic-Alex


End file.
